KRADAM Secret Love PART 2
by SandraVargas
Summary: Kris is with his wife, but he can't get his mind away from Adam. Adam is trying to be on his own, but he can't stop thinking about Kris. They find themselves together again, and one moment of passion changes everything... This is Part 2.


**Kradam Secret Love**

**Part 2**

This is a Kradam FanFic. I don't own any of the names, this is all fiction. Kris Allen and Adam Lambert have become secret lovers. Now as the tour comes to an end, they each try to deal with their secret in their own way. Kris is dealing with guilt and shame because of his wife, and Adam is trying to figure out what he and Kris' relationship really entails. This story will be written from both perspectives chapter by chapter.

**CHAPTER 1**

_Finally Home,_ Kris thought as he unloaded the grocery bags from the car and walked into his house. He had been running errands all day, and he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Katie, I'm home!" he yelled as he set the bags in the kitchen.

"Hey honey," she answered as she walked in from the other room. "I just got out of the shower. Do you need help putting the groceries away?" she asked.

"Sure," Kris said. She looked great just out of the shower. Her hair was still wet and dripping down her shoulders, making her shirt wet.

As they put everything away, Kris thought about the way things had been since he'd come home for a few days. This was only day 3 of his week off after the Idol Tour. He had missed home, but now that he was back, he was missing other things.

_Do not start thinking about him again!_ He warned himself, _especially not now._ He really hated not being able to stop himself from thinking about Adam. He thought about the things that had happened on tour, the night at the hotel, that day on the Tour bus…

Before Katie could see him blush and wonder why, he decided to distract himself with conversation.

"So how was your day babe?" he asked as they finished the last of the bags.

"It was alright. My mom called and we talked for a while. I ran some errands too."

"How is your mom?"

"Good. She says hello."

"Cool," he said. "I brought home a pizza for dinner, is that OK?"

"Yeah, that's fine honey," she answered. "Come on, let's go eat."

They grabbed some paper plates and a soda and settled down in the family room. As they ate, they watched TV and just enjoyed their time together.

When it was time for bed that night, Kris still had an odd feeling in his stomach. He knew it was because he hadn't talked to Adam since he'd said goodbye after the Tour.

As he got ready for bed, he remembered that hug Adam had given him. They'd held each other for a long time, both not knowing what to say. Finally, Adam had smiled and said "I'll call you soon OK? And I'll miss you." Kris had stayed quiet, not wanting the moment to end. "I love you," Adam had said. "I love you too, you know I do," Kris had responded. And with a last kiss, they'd gone their separate ways.

Maybe that's what was bugging him so much. They hadn't really discussed what would happen with them now that they were going home, or going on their own. Kris didn't like the anticipation. And he hated feeling torn between his desire to be with Adam, and his love for Katie. He loved Adam too, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

_Why hasn't he called me yet?_ He wondered.

As he climbed into bed, he tried to make himself stop thinking about Adam altogether. He hated thinking about him when Katie was around. He didn't want to hurt her, and if she ever found out, he had no idea what would happen.

Katie soon climbed into bed as well. She turned her lamp off and for a while, they lay there in silence. Soon, she scooted closer to him, laying her head on his chest. Slowly, she started running her hands over his stomach, his pecs.

"I've missed you so much lately baby. I'm so glad you're home for a few days." She came closer to kiss him; Kris tried to focus on her and her alone.

"I've missed you too baby. I'm glad to be home," he said. And as they kissed and explored each other's bodies, Kris tried to forget the way Adam's lips felt on his. He tried to forget about the way his body felt pressed against his.

Mmmm, he moaned as the kiss deepened. Then he realized that it was from the memory of Adam's lips, Adam's body, and not Katie, and what they were doing now.

_Goddammit,_ he thought to himself. _Focus! You're such a fucking asshole_.

Things were quickly heating up, and Kris tried to just relax and be in the moment. He reached down and pushed Katie's nightgown up, caressing her legs and waist. Her body felt smooth, warm.

Quickly, Kris got undressed and laid Katie down beneath him, kissing her and feeling her body, now naked as well.

"Baby, can you please get me a condom?" Kris asked as he kissed her breasts and fondled them.

Katie reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. She opened it and started putting it on Kris. Her hands felt good on him.

"Mmmm, I love you baby," she said as Kris entered her.

"I love you too Honey," he responded.

As he entered her, he thought about how long it had been since they'd been able to do this. The nights he'd been here since he'd been home had been spent talking or sleeping. They were so busy and tired lately. He'd forgotten how much he did miss this, miss her.

Her moans were sweet and soft, and he thrust deeper and harder into her, softly kissing her. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as he could. Somehow, he thought that maybe it could make up for what he'd done with Adam.

_Shit, you're thinking about him!_ He told himself. _I wonder how it would feel to give it to him… Better than this? _

As he thought about it, he thrust harder, thought of Katie's reaction if he were to suggest anal sex. She seemed to like this though; her moans were getting louder, her grip on his shoulders tighter. He was getting close to climax now, so he tried to control his thrusts. He wanted to make this good for her.

"Oh baby, that feels good," she said as she pushed her hips up in motion with his thrusts.

Kris tried to fill his mind with just this moment, forget all about anything else. But as he closed his eyes, as he thrust harder than he probably ever had with Katie, he thought about Adam's moans if he was giving it to him instead. He thought about Adam's lips on his that last night, about Adam's body against him, his cock inside of him that day on the bus…

With one last thrust, he released into the condom. As his body tightened and then relaxed, he opened his eyes and saw Katie's smile of contentment. Suddenly, he couldn't stand being this close to her anymore. He felt like an asshole, like he didn't deserve her look of approval just now.

_If she only knew what I was thinking about,_ he thought. _She'd hate me. And she should._

Quickly, he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He disposed of the condom and tried to control his emotions. The last thing he needed was for Katie to notice a difference in him.

The more he tried to control himself, the more he felt he was loosing it. He splashed some cold water on his face and took a deep breath.

_Goddammit Adam,_ he thought. _Why can't I forget about you?_

Suddenly, he felt a small tear roll down his cheek. He leaned back against the door and just waited. He needed to compose himself, and quick. Katie was probably waiting for him to come back.

_Why haven't you fucking called?_ As he took another deep breath, he washed his face again and concentrated on looking and sounding normal. Before he lost his composure, he walked back in the room.

**CHAPTER 2**

_Finally, a day alone to myself,_ Adam thought. _What to do, what to do?_

He flopped onto the couch and started flipping through the channels. His one bedroom condo felt cozy and warm with the fire going. He had been so busy lately, he was glad to be able to rest for a while. As luck had it, he had a whole week off, and he planned to really enjoy it.

_Nothing on! I'm bored. I guess I'm not so good at the "night to myself" idea,_ he thought.

_I wonder what Kris is up to tonight._ He hated thinking about what Kris might be doing right at that moment. He always liked Katie, and he didn't want to hate her now, because of what he and Kris had shared. But the more he thought about it, the more irritated he became.

_He should be here now, cuddling next to me,_ he thought. He missed him so much, and it had only been about 3 days.

_RING!_ His cell phone startled him. _Maybe it's Kris!_ He thought.

"Hello?"

"Hey Adam, its Kevin."

_Dammit, not Kris,_ he thought.

"Hey man, how are you?" He tried to sound happy instead of disappointed. He liked Kevin. They had been good friends since high school.

"I'm good. Me and the guys are going out to a club tonight. You wanna come?"

"Ummm… Maybe. What club?" he said.

"Guys & Dolls," Kevin answered.

"Well, let me see if I can meet you there ok?" Adam said.

"Ok, well, see you later then," Kevin said and hung up.

_Should I go?_ Adam thought. He didn't really want to keep hanging around just thinking of Kris. He also knew that things could usually get pretty heated up at the club. Was he allowed to do that? He wished he and Kris had really set some boundaries down.

_Am I supposed to be monogamous with just him now?_ He thought. _I mean, he's probably with Katie now. Is he my boyfriend, my lover, a fling? _He really hated that last possibility. He really LOVED Kris. And it seemed that Kris felt the same way. So what were they supposed to do?

_If I go to the club and something ends up happening with some guy, is that cheating? Dammit, we should've talked about all this!_

_What if he never plans on actually having a relationship with me? What am I supposed to do? _

The more he thought about it, the more confused he became.

_I just gotta get out of here, _he decided._ At least I'll know I'm not BREAKING some rule, since there were none._

Adam made it to the club an hour later. He had quickly taken a shower and dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a black tee, and a great leather jacket. His make-up was done as well, and he was wearing his favorite cologne.

He spotted Kevin by the bar and went to say hello.

"Hey Kevin!" He said as he sneaked up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Hey man! You made it!" Kevin said as he turned to return the hug.

After greeting the rest of his friends there, Adam got himself a drink and tried to relax. He needed to have fun, try to forget about Kris.

There was a cute guy with brown hair, black pants, a great smile and shirtless looking at him from the dance floor. He motioned for Adam to join him on the dance floor with a flick of his finger.

_Why not?_ Adam thought.

As he got closer, he noticed what a great body the man had. He was probably in his late twenties, green eyes, chiseled face features, about 6'3.

"Hey cutie! Wanna dance?" the guy shouted into his ear.

"Sure" Adam said.

"I'm Brett!" The guy shouted over the music.

"Adam!" he responded.

The guy nodded in reply and winked at him.

_I wonder if he knows who I am,_ Adam thought. It didn't seem like he did.

As the song shifted, Brett grabbed Adam around his waist and held him closer. They danced with their bodies close together, Adam grabbing Brett's arms as he followed the fast rhythm of their bodies close against each other.

After a couple more songs, Adam was feeling a lot more relaxed.

"Come on, let's go in the back…" Brett pulled Adam towards the back of the room, where the make-out sessions were taking place.

They found a secluded spot in a dark corner and Brett was already reaching under Adam's shirt, touching him, bringing him closer. Adam gave in to the kiss and allowed himself to roam his hands under Brett's shirt as well. He had nice pecs, a defined back, very smooth yet still manly.

As their kiss deepened and Adam started feeling Brett's hard-on pressed up against him, the feelings of guilt started growing in him.

_What if Kris considers this cheating? Are we even in some kind of relationship? _The more he thought about it, the less into the make-out session he was. He didn't want to make Brett feel like it had anything to do with him, Brett was definitely good enough for a one night fuck. But he couldn't do it. _I guess I should stop this sooner rather than later_, he decided.

"Brett, listen, I gotta go. I'm sorry, I got a very early morning," he said as he pulled gently away from his grasp.

"Are you sure man? I can show you a great time, come on," Brett responded.

"Yeah, sorry. I really gotta go," Adam said as he turned to walk away. He left the man standing there alone. _He'll find someone else to take home tonight, that's for sure_, he thought.

As he stepped out of the club, Adam considered calling Kris right then and there. _He's probably sleeping though_, he thought_. Tomorrow, I'll call him tomorrow for sure. I can't stand this anymore. I need to see him again, talk to him. Where do we stand? I need to figure it all out. Just one more night, _he thought as he got in his car and drove home.

**CHAPTER 3**

"You want me to make you breakfast honey?" Katie asked Kris as Kris stepped out of the shower. She was already showered and changed.

"Sure baby, thanks," Kris answered.

While Katie left to prepare something for him, Kris got ready and dressed. The more time he spent at home, the guiltier he was feeling about what he and Adam had done. Katie was so nice and sweet, as always. Kris could tell that Katie's love for him was genuine and strong, and he loved her too. That was the worst part of it. _How the fuck could I have ended up really loving two people? _He thought. _And why did I have to think of Adam while I was with Katie last night? She doesn't deserve that._

He tried to forget about last night altogether and just focus on enjoying the day. He was finished getting ready and went to join Katie.

"Smells great hon," Kris said as he stepped into the kitchen. Katie was frying up some bacon and sausage. He took a seat at the table and Katie set his plate down in front of him. She took a seat next to him and they ate. The eggs tasted great as well.

"I missed home cooked meals babe," he said in between bites.

"Well, I missed making them for you," Katie responded with a smile.

"I had a great time last night baby. You were great," Katie said as her cheeks reddened.

"Uh, yeah, I did too baby," Kris said. He couldn't look her in the eye, so he kept his gaze on his food. She didn't seem to notice.

"Adam called while you were in the shower by the way," she said.

"Shit!" Kris muttered as he burned his throat from swallowing his food so fast. His stomach tightened instantly and he felt jittery all of a sudden.

"You OK?" Katie asked looking at him with interest.

"Um, yeah, sorry baby. I burned myself. I'm good. What did he say?" Kris asked, trying to sound casual.

"He asked if you could call him today, on his cell," She said.

"Oh, OK. Cool," Kris answered. _Dammit, he finally calls and I missed it!_ He thought. He wanted to jump out of his chair and call him instantly, but he knew Katie might wonder what was going on if he rushed right to the phone. He tried to finish his breakfast as fast as possible without making it seem intentional. _I wonder what he wanted,_ he thought. _Has he missed me as much as I've missed him?_

"Honey?" Katie's voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Kris answered as he ate the last bite of his breakfast.

"I asked if you wanted seconds," she answered looking at him with a curious look on her face.

"Oh, um, no, I'm full. Thanks though," Kris said as he got up to put his plate in the sink.

"You seem distracted baby. Is everything OK?" Katie asked as she too got up to put her plate in the sink.

"Yeah, everything is fine honey. I'm sorry, I'm just tired today," he answered.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to clean up in here. You go ahead and call Adam back, he sounded a bit nervous on the phone," she said as she started the dishes.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute," Kris said.

Kris couldn't get to his room fast enough. He found his cell phone and decided to take it with him outside. He was nervous about anything Katie might overhear. He dialed Adam's cell and waited, anxious to hear his voice again.

"Hello?" Adam's voice answered after the third ring.

"Hey bud, its Adam," Kris responded trying to sound normal. He was walking down the block now and the sun felt good on his skin. He tried to relax as he walked.

"Hey Kris," Adam said, suddenly sounding anxious himself.

"Um, what's up?" Kris asked.

"Well, I just called to see how you were. I'm sorry; I didn't even think that she might answer the phone. And I know it's early, but I really missed you. I just needed to hear your voice," Adam answered. His voice sounded shaky towards the end, nervous.

"I've been waiting for your call man. Why did you wait so long?" Kris asked, and his words came out a bit harsher than he intended them to.

"I thought you needed some time with your wife buddy, I'm sorry," Adam responded sounding apologetic and suddenly sad.

"Sorry Adam, I know you weren't blowing me off, I've just been thinking about you constantly, and I miss you too. I miss you a lot," Kris said as he came to a stop on the corner of the street and leaned back against a tree.

He needed to compose himself, he felt he would lose it soon and start crying or declaring things he didn't necessarily mean or want. He felt the urge to tell Adam to get on a plane and meet him at some hotel somewhere, or to drive to the airport himself and meet Adam somewhere.

"Look, I need to see you," Adam said after a moment of silence. "I need to get some things cleared up with you. And before you say anything, I can't do it over the phone Kris. I need to see you. I'm going crazy thinking about you and where we stand, and its only been 4 days," Adam finished sounding out of breath and nervous.

Kris couldn't believe Adam was thinking the same thing he was. He seemed as desperate to see him as Kris was about him. _So he's been having a hard time these few days as well,_ Kris thought. And he sounded so hopeful, almost desperate to see him. He couldn't say no. He needed it as much as Adam did.

"Of course buddy, I understand," Kris responded. "Where and when should we meet then?" Kris asked.

"Anywhere Kris, I just wanna see you," Adam answered.

"Well, since this is my week off with Katie, why don't you come here and visit us? I mean, I know it's not the best arrangement, but I can't leave right now. Will you come to my house?" Kris asked, hoping everything would be OK with Katie.

"Yeah, I'll catch the next plane out there. I'll see you soon," Adam said and hung up.

_Wow, so that's that huh?_ Kris thought to himself. _We're really in way over our heads with this one_. But as he walked back home, he couldn't help but smile at the thought that he would soon be seeing Adam again. _Now, what to tell Katie?_

**CHAPTER 4**

_Good, no reporters, _Adam thought to himself as he got off the airplane. _I don't need any questions about what I'm doing here_.

He got his stuff together and headed out to find a cab. Once he had his stuff in the cab and had given the driver directions, he decided to call Kris, let him know he was here.

"Hello?" Kris answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hey Kris. I'm here. Where should we meet?"

It was 9pm; he had gotten the first available flight.

"Umm, just come on over to my house. I told Katie you were coming to help me out with some song-writing. She said you should stay with us, and well, I said you would. Is that Ok?" Kris said. He sounded a little anxious.

"Yeah, that's fine Kris. I'm sorry if this is a bad time. I mean, I know it must be. Its your week with her, and I know you wanted to be alone and all that. I just, I couldn't wait, I..." Adam didn't know how to explain his rash decision to just show up like this, unexpected and uninvited. But before he could come up with something, Kris cut him off.

"Adam, its OK. I really needed to see you too. We need to talk. And I can't wait either."

"Ok, well, I'll be there in a little while."

"Alright, see you soon buddy," Kris said.

"I love you," Adam said then hung up.

The whole ride to Kris' house was like torture for Adam. He kept picturing different scenarios of the way that he and Kris' talk would go. Some of them were wonderful, but very naive. Some were scary to even think about. _I just hope we get things figured out, that alone will be worth it,_ Adam thought.

The cab driver pulled up to Kris' house minutes later. Adam paid him and went to get his things out of the back.

_Here it goes,_ he thought as he walked up the drive-way.

He rang the doorbell and waited, feeling very awkward standing there with his one suitcase of clothes and stuff.

Kris opened the door after a few seconds. He was wearing blue jeans with no shoes on and a white shirt. The lights were on in the family room downstairs, but everything else was off.

"Hey man, come on in," Kris said as he stepped aside.

Adam walked in and stood awkwardly by the door.

"Come on Adam," Kris said as he took the suitcase from Adam and set it down by the door. "Come here," he said, and he pulled Adam in and embraced him tightly.

As Adam hugged him back he suddenly felt the anxiety of the whole day just washing away. This is what he had been yearning for.

"I missed you," Adam said as he held him there still. He ran his hands through the back of Kris' hair, taking in that smell that was so familiar to him. The smell of Kris' shampoo, his clothes, his aftershave…

"Come on, let's go sit down," Kris said as he broke apart and headed towards the family room.

"Katie's sleeping. She told me to say sorry that she couldn't stay up to see you. She has an early morning tomorrow," Kris said as he sat on the couch.

Adam went to sit by him. "Its alright. But she's here? Upstairs?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, she's here," Kris said.

Adam tried to hold back his urge to ravage Kris with kisses just now. _That's not why I came here,_ he thought. But he looked so beautiful just sitting there. His lips looked so inviting, so soft. _Focus Adam!_ he told himself.

"Well, I guess we should talk," Adam said as he sat back. He hated feeling so anxious about talking to his best friend. He wanted them to get back to the point where they could talk to each other easily.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Kris said.

"Look, I've been having a pretty hard time lately, this few days off, I just didn't know what I should do." Adam said.

"What do you mean?" Kris asked.

"Well, I was invited to go out to a club with my friends, and I went. But when I was there, I felt really weird. This guy was flirting with me, and he wanted to do more. But I was so confused. We never really talked about whether you and I were a couple, if we had rules or limitations to this relationship we started. I didn't know if I would be cheating if I did something. And well, I know you were over here with Katie, but I didn't know if that was different, since you're both married," Adam said, leaving the comment unfinished.

Kris looked thoughtful. He sat back on the couch too and just stared at the carpet for a while. Adam was starting to feel anxious again. _What is he thinking?_ He thought.

"I've felt weird too," Kris finally started after a couple of minutes. "It's different for me, because I DO feel like I'm cheating," he was whispering now, and Adam wondered if he was scared that Katie would somehow overhear.

"I mean, I haven't said anything to Katie, and I don't think I can. But I think about you all the time, even when I'm with her. I don't know how to make it stop."

He seemed so sad as he sat there, looking down at his feet. Adam didn't know what to say. They sat there in silence for a while, each contemplating their own thoughts. Finally, Kris spoke again.

"I'm sorry we didn't talk about boundaries Adam. I don't really know what to tell you. I don't think it'd be fair for me to say you can't be with other people when I myself am married. And I can't just give all of this away, you know? So you should feel free to be with other people," he finished. He was looking at Adam with such sad eyes; all Adam wanted to do was hold him.

"So its like nothing happened?" Adam asked looking back at Kris.

"No Adam, it did happen. And I'm telling you, I can't stop thinking about it either. But I don't know what to do. I love her too," he said as he looked up in the direction of the stairs.

Adam let out a long sigh and leaned back again, trying to come up with some kind of logical plan. The only thing he could think of was to just say that what happened between them simply couldn't happen again. But he couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. He wanted to cling to the hope of that love for as long as he was able to.

Long moments of silence followed, and Adam just sat there. Finally, Kris pulled Adam up against him and lay back on the couch. Adam was lying against him and Kris was stroking his hair, holding him softly as they contemplated the silence.

Adam opened his eyes and tried to figure out where he was. He and Kris had dozed off for a while. He looked at the clock on the wall; it read 12:45. They had been asleep for about an hour.

_God, what if Katie had come down for a glass of water? _Adam thought. He sat up slowly and Kris opened his eyes.

"Oh God, did we fall asleep?" Kris asked sitting up nervously.

"Yeah, for about an hour," Adam answered.

"Fuck, Katie could have come down here, we gotta be careful," Kris said as he stood up.

"Yeah," Adam answered.

"Look, we can talk more about this in the morning, OK? You can sleep in the guest bedroom," Kris said.

"Alright," Adam replied. He went to get his suitcase by the door and they headed upstairs.

"Ummm, Katie is going to be gone tomorrow after breakfast. She's going to see her mom. So we can talk then, OK?" Kris said as he led Adam into the guest bedroom.

"Yeah, that's fine," Adam said.

"Ok, good night for now. Some sleep should help us figure out what the best thing to do is," Kris said.

Adam set his stuff by the bed and nodded to Kris. All of a sudden, Kris came up to Adam and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him in tightly. He kissed Adam with such passion, Adam was shocked. But as the shock wore off, Adam grabbed Kris by the waist and pulled him in too. He met his kiss with the same intensity. Their tongues were searching each other frantically and their lips were hot and wet. Adam tried to catch his breath as the kiss went on. Their lips were caressing each other intensely, and as Adam pulled Kris in closer, he could feel Kris' hard-on against his leg.

Suddenly, Kris pulled back and walked towards the door rapidly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that right now, like this," Kris said, his voice shaky and low. "I gotta go to bed. I can't let this go any further. We'll talk in the morning," Kris said and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

Adam was left breathless, standing by the bed. He sat after a while and took a deep breath. _God, his lips are amazing, _he thought._ I needed them, his passion, and his kiss. Now how am I ever going to be able to sleep after that? _

And with that thought, he began undressing. He walked into the guest bathroom in the bedroom, slowly licking his lips. He could still taste Kris.

**CHAPTER 5**

"Honey, breakfast is ready." Kris was awakened by a soft nudge. He opened his eyes and saw Katy standing there, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Is that for me?" Kris asked, slowly sitting up.

"Yes, just come downstairs as soon as you're ready ok? I'll keep the food warm. And wake Adam up too, I want to say hi, I have a plate ready for him too," she said as she set the coffee down on the night stand and walked towards the door.

"Ok honey, we'll be right down," Kris answered.

All at once, the thoughts of the previous night filled Kris' mind. _Did I really kiss him like that?_ He thought to himself.

The more he thought about how wonderful Adam's lips had felt, the more distracted he became. He reached for his cup of coffee and took a big gulp.

As he got dressed and freshened up, he thought about the possibility that Katy could have come downstairs the previous night, and seen Adam and him cuddling on the couch.

_I gotta be careful,_ he thought. _Katy can't ever see us like that._

Once he had changed and washed his face, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair, he walked out to the hall and knocked on Adam's door.

"Come in," Adam answered.

Adam was already dressed and pretty. He was putting stuff into his suitcase, and Kris couldn't help but check out Adam's ass as he did that. Adam turned to look at Kris at that moment and Kris looked away embarrassed.

"Hey buddy," Adam said as he walked toward Kris. He looked great in his dark skinny jeans and black shirt. His hair was wet and tousled.

"Umm, breakfast is ready, Katy wants us to join her downstairs," Kris said.

"Ok, I'm ready," Adam responded.

They walked downstairs together. Kris could feel a sense of awkwardness between them. He knew having breakfast with Adam and his wife would not be the most comfortable of situations. But it would have been in the past. He hoped things wouldn't seem outwardly awkward. He didn't want Katy to sense that anything had changed.

The table was all set and their plates ready when they entered the kitchen.

"Hi Adam!" Katy said as she greeted Adam with a hug. "You look great!"

"Thanks Katy, you look beautiful," Adam said as he returned the hug.

Kris sat at the table, trying not to think of anything that would betray the look in his face.

"Here, have a seat Adam," Katy said.

Adam took a seat across from Kris. Katy set their plates down and joined them.

"It looks great hon," Kris said. Katy smiled at him, and together, they sat there and ate. Kris tried to keep busy eating to keep him from trying to come up with something to say. Adam seemed to be doing the same.

"I'm meeting my mom in 30 minutes honey. Do you think you and Adam will be alright to be alone most of the day?" Katy asked.

"Yeah, we'll be good baby," Kris answered in between bites. He was glad he would have time to talk to Adam alone. They had so much to sort out.

"I'm sorry I can't stay and be a better host Adam. I had this day planned out with my mom for a while..."

"No, its OK Katy. I'm sorry I showed up so unexpected. Please, you go on with your usual plans. I'll be out of here before you know it," Adam replied.

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you need," Katy said with a smile.

They finished their breakfast and Kris got up to help Katy with the dishes. Adam excused himself to his room and left.

"Thanks for breakfast babe, it was great," Kris said.

"Of course hon," Katy answered. They were done with the dishes in minutes.

"I gotta go now Kris. Will you two be ok for lunch? There's food in the fridge."

"Yeah, don't worry babe. You have fun," Kris said. He hugged her goodbye and walked her to the door.

"I love you baby," she said.

"I love you too." With a kiss, she walked out the door. Kris headed back into the kitchen and wondered if he should go meet Adam upstairs, or if they should wait to talk.

_Better to get things said and done already_, Kris decided. He called to Adam from downstairs. _Here it goes..._

**CHAPTER 6**

As Adam sat on the couch against Kris, he thought about how perfect he felt just passing time with him. Katy was gone now, and he knew they were supposed to be talking. They had so much to sort out. But he had come downstairs and once they had gotten comfortable on the couch, Kris turned on the TV and they'd started watching a movie.

"Your hair smells good," Kris said as he ran his hands over Adam's hair softly. Adam turned his head towards Kris and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

_I wish we could stay like this forever,_ Adam thought.

"So, are we gonna talk, Kris?" Adam asked. He didn't want to spoil the moment, but he knew that they needed to say some things.

"Yeah, I just, I'm still not sure what to do Adam. The more I think about it, the more I drive myself into some corner."

He sounded so defeated. Adam wasn't exactly sure what he should say. He too was lost to the matter. Adam reached back and grabbed Kris' hand, caressing it softly. _Maybe they could just sit here a while, surely they would come up with something soon, _he thought.

Before they both knew it, a couple of hours had gone by already. Cuddling together seemed so comfortable to them, they didn't really notice time going by. Their hands were clasped together, and Kris was holding Adam against him, running his hand softly up and down his chest and stomach, over his shirt.

Absentmindedly, Kris' hand slipped a little lower each time. As Adam felt his hand slid beneath his shirt, he shivered with a sweet pleasure. Kris was now caressing Adam's waist and stomach. Slowly, Kris slid his hand under Adam's jeans and started touching him softly. Adam sighed in pleasure. Kris' hand had slid lower and he was now rubbing Adam's cock softly.

"Lay back Adam," Kris said as he positioned himself on top of Adam and started unbuttoning his jeans.

Adam could see Kris' erection now, and the thought of taking Kris inside of him sent shivers through his body.

All at once, Kris was pulling Adam's jeans off, tossing them on the floor. Adam wasn't wearing underwear, and he lay there ready, watching Kris take his pants and boxers off too.

Kris lay back down on top of Adam, and as their cocks rubbed up against each other, Adam moaned and pulled Kris in to kiss him. Their lips met with a fiery passion. Adam thrust his tongue in Kris' mouth, licking his bottom lip and kissing him passionately. As they kissed, their bodies thrust against each other. Adam could feel the precum from his cock dripping, mingling with Kris as they rubbed together.

"My heart has never beaten this hard or fast in my whole life," Adam said as he gripped onto Kris' shoulders tightly against him. "I need you."

Kris responded by grabbing his cock and guiding it inside of Adam. Their precum was enough lubrication to allow him to slip in. As Adam felt Kris go inside of him, he let his body relax and focused on the look on Kris' face as he entered Adam. His eyes were shut and his head leaned back, gasping with pleasure. Adam bit his lip to keep from crying out from the pain he knew would soon pass.

The last time they had done this, it had been Adam on top. He had been fantasizing about this moment for so long, and now that it was finally here, he could hardly control his breathing.

He thrust his hips forward to allow Kris to slide all the way inside. Once he was, Kris started thrusting softly, allowing Adam to get used to the feel of him. After a few slow, gentle thrusts, Adam pulled Kris in closer and kissed him passionately once more. This ignited Kris' lust and he began thrusting harder and faster.

_Holy shit, this feels so amazing!_ Adam thought as he matched Kris' thrusts.

Kris was now moaning with pleasure each time he drove into Adam. Their bodies were glistening with sweat, and their lips searched each other frantically as they made love. Adam's legs were over Kris' shoulders, and Adam gripped Kris arms tightly, pulling him closer and deeper inside of him. Kris thrust and thrust harder and faster and Adam unwillingly let out a loud cry. His cock was rubbing up against Kris' stomach, and the friction of it was driving him closer and closer to release.

Suddenly, Kris' hands tightened around Adam's arms and he released inside of Adam, letting out a loud moan. The warmth of it sent Adam over the edge and he too released, landing on Kris' soft abs. The pleasure made Adam dizzy, and he held Kris against him, not wanting the moment to end. But suddenly...

"Oh my god! what, what's going on?!" It was a Katie's shocked voice coming from the entry room.

_OH SHIT!_ Adam thought frantically. And in one quick second, Kris was off of him, a look of terror overcoming his features...


End file.
